


Quiero ser su Alfa

by Tsukigomori2



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigomori2/pseuds/Tsukigomori2
Summary: La Civil War termino, dejándole claro a Tony su ineficiencia como Omega, y lo poco que vale la pena para otros, cerrándose a la oportunidad de volver a amar. Pero un hiperactivo adolescente se negara a aceptar tal decisión, despues de todo... el Quiere ser su Alfa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Secuelas

QUIERO SER SU ALFA

Capítulo I

Secuelas

Propósito...

¿Cuál es mi propósito?

¿Tengo un propósito?

¿Por qué sigo aquí?

¿Por quién sigo aquí?

¿Soy necesario?

¿Alguien siquiera me necesita?

Desde su posición, tirado en el suelo boca arriba en alguna de las tantas habitaciones ahora solitarias del complejo Avengers, Tony Stark contemplaba el techo con ojos vacíos carentes de vida. En su mano derecha sostenía una botella de licor a medio beber, mientras que en la otra tenía aún la caja con la nota que recibiera semanas atrás de quién en su momento fuera su Alfa, y que sin importarle, terminó por destruir el frágil mundo al que precariamente se aferraba con su... ¿Abandono? ¿Traición? ¿Mentiras?

Tony ya no sabía que le dolía más de todo eso, pero tener presente, que de regresar, lo perdonaría inevitablemente sin más a pesar del daño causado con tal de siquiera llegar a recibir las migas de su afecto, lo hacía sentir miserable.

Tony nunca fue un Omega sumiso u hogareño, o demás cosas que se esperaban debido a su casta.

No.

Tony era orgulloso, testarudo, caprichoso, ególatra, temperamental, coqueto, independiente, extrovertido, inteligente, abierto con su sexualidad, e incluso en ocasiones, dominante. Jamás se amedrento ante ningún Alfa, ni se dejó someter por uno, y mira que lo intentaron, a pesar de no estar realmente interesados en él.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el nivel hormonal de Tony como Omega era bajo, TAN bajo, que se podía decir que era Omega de puro milagro. Así que, todos aquellos rasgos que podían distinguirlo como tal estaban presentes en su mínima expresión: para empezar, su olor era casi nulo, sus ciclos eran irregulares con periodos de celo que duraban si acaso un par de horas por lo que nunca usó supresores, su tasa de fertilidad apenas alcanzaba el 5%, y su olfato...

¡Su bendito olfato! Era tan malo como el de un beta, de ahí que no pudiera ser afectado por las feromonas Alfa.

O eso creyó.

Hasta el día en que lo conoció a él... Y todo cambió.

Antes de él, a Tony no le importaba tener un Alfa... O mejor dicho, fingía frente a todos que no le importaba tenerlo, porque de hacerlo, tendría que admitir también su penosa realidad. Era consciente, y siempre lo supo desde temprana edad, aunque si tuvo dudas al respecto, Howard se encargó de disiparlas en cada una de sus memorables borracheras recalcándole su inutilidad como Omega, mientras que su madre observaba como una espectadora más sin atreverse a intervenir jamás.

María lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso... Pero amaba aún más a Howard, él era, después de todo su Alfa.

Probablemente para otros Omegas en su situación, algo así habría sido devastador, desmoralizándolos irremediablemente, pero Tony no era otros y mucho menos cualquiera. Él se sobrepuso a una infancia solitaria abundante en cosas materiales, pero carente de amor, y se envolvió en una coraza protectora de cinismo y sarcasmo que hacían rabiar a Howard.

Más adelante, mucho tiempo después, por alguna extraña razón, el viejo Alfa intentaría acercarse a él para arreglar las cosas, pero ya con 15 años, Tony había dejado de buscar su aprobación y afecto, concentrado en explotar su potencial intelectual que lo ponía por encima de todos... Incluidos los Alfas. Además, sumado a esto estuvieron las fiestas a que asistía, entre drogas, alcohol y sexo que acaparaban la atención de los medios que lo exponían como un desvergonzado Omega libertino, empeorando con ello su relación.

En ese entonces, a Tony le daba igual lo que el mundo dijera de él, después de todo, era mejor que se centraran en eso en vez de lo otro. Y así, su campaña autodestructiva de adicciones dio comienzo. Tras la muerte de Howard y su madre eso no cambió, al contrario, escaló mayores niveles, pues al asumir su papel como nuevo dueño de Industrias Stark vivía cada día en una vorágine confusa de opulencia y excesos desmedidos en pos de no pensar y acallar el: "si hubiera."

De esa época... Era poco lo que podía recordar.

Luego vino Afganistán, y con ello las consecuentes culpas, las pesadillas, los remordimientos, las recriminaciones... Los traumas. Nunca a nadie le dijo lo malo que en realidad le pasó ahí, ni siquiera a Pepper y Rhodey que se mantuvieron a su lado apoyándolo, y sin quienes seguramente se habría desmoronado al enterarse de la dolorosa traición de Obadiah que por años consideró como un padre.

Cuando lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que tal vez esa fuera una advertencia de lo que le deparaba el futuro si confiaba ciegamente en alguien que parecía ser demasiado bueno en su vida. Desafortunadamente, la advertencia le pasó inadvertida, mientras que su mundo se complicaba más y más a raíz de convertirse en Iron-Man en un intento de reparar sus errores del pasado, cometiendo más en el proceso.

Hasta que llegó al momento clave en que lo conoció a él: Steve Grant Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América.

Siendo totalmente honesto, la primera impresión que tuvieron no fue la mejor para ninguno de los dos, ya que al ser de personalidades tan diametralmente opuestas empezaron a chocar, pues como líder Alfa, el ídolo de América quería controlar completamente la situación... Y a su vez, como Omega rebelde, Tony se negaba a agachar la cabeza y seguir órdenes que no fueran las suyas, generando antagonismo a cada encuentro que tenían.

Más tarde comprendería que esto sólo se debió a la marcada atracción que surgió entre ellos al percibir sus aromas al conocerse, pero que ambos testarudamente se negaban a aceptar debido a su disparidad de ideas generando una fuerte tensión sexual que los mantenía frustrados e irritados la mayor parte del tiempo.

La excusa de Tony para su comportamiento era que fue la primera vez que olfateo y reaccionó verdaderamente a un Alfa en su vida, lo cual lo asustó en sobremanera, actuando a la defensiva en su contra. Eso, y el resentimiento que secretamente le guardaba por haber acaparado por años la atención de Howard sin estar siquiera presente, arruinándole con ello la vida al ser siempre el modelo ideal con el que lo comparaba, fallando miserablemente ante las irrisorias expectativas.

Como fuese, al término de detener a Loki y la invasión chitauri, las cosas mejoraron un poco entre ellos tras su acto suicida en el agujero de gusano que casi le cuesta la vida, pues esto le ganó, si no su aprobación, al menos el suficiente respeto para comenzar a trabajar juntos, pese a sus constantes discusiones y discrepancias, que contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse, los fueron acercando cada vez más, dándoles la oportunidad de conocerse hasta el punto de confiar el uno en el otro.

Que ingenuo.

Tal vez solo fue él quien lo vio así.

Para ese entonces, Tony ya lidiaba con una larga lista de problemas emocionales que aumentaron con ese incidente... Volviéndolo inestable. Particularmente, los ataques de pánico y ansiedad que sufría fueron devastadores en su ámbito personal, y a eso se añadió el regreso de viejos fantasmas que acentuaron sus inseguridades.

Ultrón sólo fue la cereza del pastel en una continua sucesión de errores que ya no podía sostener, sumando su creciente necesidad por proteger a aquellos que le importaban y hacer lo correcto empeoraba aún más las cosas. Wanda era un recordatorio constante de sus pecados, y lo que la joven le hizo ver... Una advertencia de lo que podría pasar si fallaba otra vez, e ilusamente intentó en serio no hacerlo de nuevo... Pero fracasó una vez más, perdiendo a Pepper en el proceso, que lo abandono al no ser ya capaz de soportar más la mierda que lo rodeaba

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Steve le tendió la mano, y desesperadamente Tony se aferró a ella como un salvavidas ante su mundo moribundo, creyendo cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada promesa, cada declaración de amor que juraba sentir por él. Porque era Steve quien lo decía, el correcto y honorable Capitán América que jamás mentía, ¿qué de malo podía pasar? Así que hizo a un lado sus inseguridades y dudas, depositando por completo su fe en él.

¡Estúpido!

Tony cambió por él, dejando atrás su anterior vida egoísta —como Steve la llamaba— llena de excesos, proporcionándole a su Alfa todo aquello que pidiera o necesitara, ayudándole a adaptarse a esta nueva era tecnológica tan desconocida para él, aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo, formando una manada, construyendo un lugar al que con sus compañeros pudieran llamar hogar. Lo hizo todo por él, como se suponía debía hacer como su Omega.

Incluso, contra todas sus creencias... Le permitió marcarlo.

Pero eso no bastó para él cuándo su "querido" amigo omega apareció.

Los acuerdos de Sokovia fueron el detonante que desencadenó una situación que ya se encontraba ahí pero que Tony se negó a ver en el momento que Barnes regresó. Rhodey, su amigo Alfa, preocupado, se lo había tratado de decir numerosas veces cada vez que Steve cancelaba repentinamente sus planes, que olvidaba sus citas, desaparecía o sencillamente no llegaba a casa por estar buscando a su "amigo", un objetivo que se transformó en su obsesión. Aun así, testarudamente, Tony hizo oídos sordos, cerrándose a la amarga verdad.

Quizá de haberlo escuchado... Las cosas no habrían resultado tan mal.

Para él...

Para Rhodey...

Para todos.

Creyendo hacer lo correcto, Tony firmó los acuerdos, y desde ahí, todo se fue a la mierda. El equipo se dividió, se formaron 2 bandos y lucharon el uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, con todo... Tony siguió creyendo en Steve, incluso lo justificó, convencido de que, con base a su pasado plagado de errores, esta vez, también todo debía ser su culpa. Así que se presentó solo en ese bunker en Siberia queriendo arreglar las cosas y ofrecer su ayuda. ¿Y con que se encontró?

Mentiras y más mentiras.

Él lo sabía... Y se lo ocultó.

Lo traicionó.

Por él, por su "Bucky." Él asesino de sus padres.

Tony vio su mundo caer y destruirse en pedazo a cada golpe que daba y recibía, porque comprendió con escalofriante certeza que nunca nada fue real entre ellos. Sólo un mero cuento de hadas que se le permitió vivir, y que ahora tocaba su fin. Nunca fue el protagonista de esa historia de amor, nunca fue el héroe... Nunca fue nada. Lo supo mientras veía descender aterrado ese último golpe que Steve descargó contra su pecho portador del reactor Arc, único medio de su subsistencia. Lo supo cuando dejó el escudo. Lo supo cuando cortó su vínculo. Y lo supo... Cuando lo abandonó a su suerte, moribundo en ese frío suelo congelado.

Dolor, soledad, rabia, odio y desesperación se instalaron permanentemente en su alma, desgarrándola.

No fue suficiente para Steve.

No era suficiente para nadie.

Ya lo sabía, sólo se engañó pensando lo contrario.

Tirado en ese suelo congelado, cómo aquel en el que fue abandonado, escapándose su vida a cada segundo, se preguntaba:

¿Por qué no murió?

¿Por qué seguía aquí?

Porque si Steve no estaba ahí... Tony ya no tenía una razón para vivir.


	2. Una razón

Capítulo II

Una razón

—Jefe.

Tony parpadeó perdido en su sopor, las diversas drogas y alcohol consumidos con anterioridad haciendo aún efecto en su sistema impidiéndole procesar claramente cualquier estimulo externo.

—Jefe.

El vago sonido de golpes seguido por sucesivas detonaciones fue como un sueño para él; tan sólo una prolongación de sus acuciantes pesadillas que últimamente comenzaban a trastocarse en ilusiones vividas de sus peores momentos y miedos.

—Oh mi dios. ¡Señor Stark!

Unos brazos lo rodearon, y sólo pudo pensar que no eran los de Steve. Entonces... ¿Para qué abrir los ojos? No era necesario. ¡¿Porque no lo dejaban en paz?! Quería estar solo. Ahogarse en el alcohol sin recibir miradas de conmiseración que le recordaran lo patético que era. Quien quiera que fuera que estaba ahí, ¿acaso no lo podían entender?

—¡Por favor, señor Stark, resista! ¡No nos deje, lo necesitamos! ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA!

Gotas tibias cayendo en su rostro, gritos desesperados llamándolo... Pidiéndole volver. ¿Realmente alguien en este mundo lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué no estuvieron ahí antes cuando todo se fue a la mierda? ¿Valía la pena quedarse para averiguarlo?

—¡Tony!

Un estruendo más... Algo metálico impactando contra el suelo, y luego arrastrándose lentamente hacia él. Una mano cálida tomando la suya, aferrándose a ella pese a su fuerte temblor.

—¡T-Tony, p-por dios... ¿Q-qué h-hiciste?!

Voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, la angustia y el llanto... Una voz familiar que nunca escucho tan rota.

"—Rhodey..."

—Coronel Rhodes, Señor Hogan, tienen que soltarlo, o no podré llevar al señor Stark al hospital.

Las voces, las gotas tibias, el contacto humano... Se esfumó. Y la ingravidez cubrió su cuerpo con un viento helado que lo golpeó calándole hasta los huesos como pinchazos de miles de agujas en su piel, manteniéndolo por ratos momentáneamente alerta.

—Señor Stark... ¿Por qué se rinde cuando aún nos tiene a nosotros? —silencio, y el sonido bullicioso de la ciudad abajo— ¿Es porque no somos suficientes para usted? ¿Es porque no somos tan importantes como aquellos que se fueron, y por eso no merecemos que luche por nosotros? —silencio—. Quizá es mi culpa, porque no lo entiendo y no puedo darle el consuelo que necesita... Porque no soy una persona como tal, porque no soy J.A.R.V.I.S, porque estoy incompleto —silencio—. Señor Stark, lamento no ser lo que esperaba, realmente siento que haya tenido que perder a alguien tan importante como J.A.R.V.I.S. por crearme a mí que le soy inútil —silencio— Señor Stark... P-Padre... Tengo miedo. Todos a mí alrededor me abandonan. Primero quienes decían ser nuestra familia, luego Wanda... Y ahora usted —silencio—. No tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Vagos hilos de culpa, remordimiento y angustia se filtraron en su alma, pero al poco se difuminaban mezclados en confusión entre los periodos de inconciencia. Su mente solo volvió a reaccionar cuando escucho las alarmas, los gritos, las sirenas, y el chirriante trajín de ruedas desplazándose con rapidez, sacudiéndolo cada tanto.

—¡... no, sólo a la doctora Cho! ¡Traigan a la doctora Helen Cho!

Más gritos, percibiendo apenas como su cuerpo era depositado sobre una superficie dura y fría.

Respirar.

No puede respirar.

—¡Esta colapsando!

—¡Cielos Tony, no me hagas esto! ¡Ya tengo suficientes culpas en mi haber!

—¡La presión desciende rápidamente!

—¡Maldición, no te rindas!

—¡Doctora, lo perdemos!

—¡Por Dios Tony, ellos te necesitan! ¡Todos te necesitamos!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

2 meses después...

—Jefe, llamada del secretario Ross.

—¿Que ese hombre no se cansa?

—Al parecer no, jefe.

—Bien —suspiró cansinamente—. Déjalo esperando en la línea unos minutos más para no perder la costumbre, y luego transfiéreme la llamada.

—¿Quiere que monitoree sus signos vitales durante la llamada por si acaso, jefe?

—No hará falta, cariño —respondió con desinterés continuando su labor de revisar los documentos que tenía enfrente—. Le daré solo unos minutos de mi valioso tiempo, después... Busca alguna excusa que requiera urgentemente mi presencia, y que sea creíble —enfatizó la última palabra—. No como la última vez.

—Entendido jefe, pero ayudaría que estipulara mejor los parámetros de urgente para poder realizar mejor mi labor.

—¡Hey! No te pases de lista conmigo, nena. Sé que lo de dejar entrar a Helen a mi oficina lo hiciste a propósito. ¡Niña mala, niña mala!

—La Dra. Cho me dio fuertes argumentos que con mi programación fui incapaz de refutar.

—Ok, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo —masajeándose las sienes exasperado—. Muéstrame el informe del progreso del prototipo de prótesis que desarrollé para Rhodes, llevo un rato buscándolo y no lo encuentro.

—Eso es porque aún no lo hemos recibido, jefe.

—¿Cómo que aún no lo hemos recibido? —preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido—. Estaba previsto para esta mañana, ¿no?

—En efecto, pero la Dra. Cho se ha rehusado a proporcionar cualquier información concerniente al estado del Coronel Rhodes si usted sigue negándose a presentarse a las revisiones periódicas que tiene programadas con ella.

—Un error y te lo restriegan toda la vida —bufó Tony haciendo una mueca.

—También agregó, que sólo le entregara el expediente en persona.

—OK, ok, dile que iré mañana temprano —dijo resignado—. Y ahora comunícame ya con Ross, al mal paso darle prisa.

—Transfiriendo llamada del secretario Ross —informó la I.A.

—¡Stark! —gritó el hombre apenas la video llamada se conectó—. ¡¿Cuánto más de nuestro tiempo piensas perder lamiéndote las heridas?!

—No sé, ¿es una pregunta capciosa? —contestó con cinismo sin dejarle ver su afectación por la insinuación implícita.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Necesitamos que te centres en el problema actual!

—¿Qué es...? —inquirió enarcando una ceja sin darse por aludido.

—¡La captura de los prófugos del equipo de Rogers por supuesto! —espetó en tono molesto el hombre—. ¡La ONU...!

—Alto ahí —lo detuvo Tony con un ademán airado—. Ese no es mi problema, sino TUYO —recalcó—. Ya que escaparon en TUS narices, bajo TU custodia. No me quieras envolver en tu mierda, ya tengo suficiente con la mía, gracias.

—¡Stark, es tu obligación como operativo y portavoz de los acuerdos hacer que se cumplan, y llevar ante las autoridades a esos criminales!

—Oye, deja a un lado los discursos propagandistas, estoy haciendo MI trabajo manteniendo al margen los disturbios por el registro y las secuelas de la ausencia de S.H.I.E.L.D. a pequeña y gran escala en todo el puto mundo con una manada reducida y lesionada mientras tú te sientas a quejarte y exigir madre y media, así que disculpa si no me interesa particularmente resolverte los problemas que te aquejan por tu incompetencia.

—Stark... —gruñó el Alfa en tono de advertencia— Estas así de cerca de compartir una celda con tus prófugos ex-amigos!

—Y tú, estas así —imitando su tono con desdén— de que mande todo al carajo y me regrese a manejar única y exclusivamente mi empresa, retirando mi apoyo, mi dinero, y mi tecnología.

—No lo harías, no te atreverías —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, evaluándolo—. Pese a todo lo que digan los demás, a ti te importan las personas, no serías tan necio para que por un mero berrinche les dieras la espalda a todos. Tú no eres así.

—¡Noticias! secretario Ross: Civil War, ¿recuerda? Las cosas cambian, y las personas no son siempre lo que esperamos que sean —dijo con amargura, mirándolo fríamente—. Así que, me dejará de estar jodiendo bajándole 2 rayitas a su mierdera actitud Alfa o tendrá que explicarle a los miembros de la ONU la insuficiencia en sus filas y recursos, porque si me voy, me llevo conmigo todo, y ya veremos cómo se las arreglan con el escarnio público y su credibilidad ante el mundo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Esto no se quedara así Stark —le advirtió— Puede que seas indispensable para mantener la aceptación de los acuerdos por parte de las masas, pero recuerda que no es así con aquellos que te rodean, en particular... Con cierta araña que según entiendo no figura en los registros.

—Fue un elemento temporal —dijo aparentando restarle importancia.

—Entonces, no te importara que vaya tras él, ¿o sí? —preguntó con malicia.

—En lo absoluto —contestó de inmediato, pero enseguida agregó—. ¡Ah no, espera! —como si hubiese recordado algo de pronto—. Obtuvo una admitía presidencial por su valiosa colaboración y servicio desinteresado a su nación en un momento de extrema crisis, siempre y cuando mantenga un perfil bajo... O eso oí –encogiéndose de hombres fingiendo total desinterés.

Ross iba a replicar algo más, reacio a dejar las cosas así con el Omega, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y cortó cualquier posibilidad de ello anunciando la llamada entrante del presidente.

—Es una lástima, tengo que dejarte —se excusó en una perfecta simulación de sinceridad—. Pero ya sabes cómo es esto. Lo dejaremos para la próxima, yo te llamo —y la llamada finalizó sin darle tiempo a protestar al Alfa. Ya más tranquilo, el millonario cuestiono a la I.A—. ¿El presidente? ¿En serio? —cuestionó incrédulo, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a mentir, cariño?

—No mentí —se defendió la I.A—. Sólo omití que se trataba del presidente de una afiliada nuestra en Europa que solicita confirmación del envío de suministros para su ala médica.

—Muy lista, nena —sonriendo orgulloso de su creación.

—Gracias, jefe. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Sí —aceptó pensativo—. ¿Dónde está tu travieso hermano?

—Aquí estoy, señor —dijo Visión atravesando la pared detrás de él.

—¡Joder, Vis! —exclamó Tony llevándose una mano al pecho exaltado—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me des esos sustos? Entra por la puerta... L-A P-U-E-R-T-A —gruñó.

—Lo siento, señor Stark. Pero estaba al otro lado del complejo y ya es casi la hora de sus medicamentos.

—No moriré por perder una toma —farfulló descuidadamente, pero en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras al instalarse un silencio sepulcral y ver al androide adoptar un gesto desvalida—. Trae acá —ordenó resignado tomándose la bola de pastillas, consiguiendo que el otro regresara a la normalidad—. Ahora, vete a jugar a otra parte, papá tiene que trabajar.

—Sí, padre —contestó animadamente saliendo a través de una de las paredes, escuchándose a los pocos segundos el grito de una mujer del otro lado.

—Este niño —suspiró Tony cansado— F.R.I.D.A.Y, cariño —llamó.

—Sí, jefe.

—¿Pendientes de la agenda?

—A parte del papeleo cotidiano tiene 2 reuniones programadas, su llamada diaria al coronel Rhodes y un par de entrevistas de nuevos prospectos para el equipo recomendados personalmente por el secretario Ross.

—Descarta eso ultimo —cortó tajante.

—A la orden, jefe.

Y sin decir más, continúo su labor, intercambiando de vez en vez algún comentario animado con F.R.I.D.A.Y, y que sólo interrumpió para asistir a las reuniones que se extendieron varias horas. Para cuando regresó al complejo con Happy —que jamás lo perdía de vista ni un momento como si temiera que desapareciera— ya era de noche, entonces ya sentado en la enorme sala se permitió llamar por fin a Rhodes para reportarse como acostumbraba hacer esos 2 últimos meses desde el incidente.

La conversación no duró mucho realmente, ambos estaban agotados por sus respectivas faenas del día, por lo que Tony se despidió entre bromas prometiendo a su amigo casi hermano dormirse temprano y no quedarse demasiado tarde en el laboratorio, promesa que el testarudo Happy estaba decidido a que cumpliera, pues no se retiró hasta que comprobó que estaba seguro en su habitación sin ninguna botella de alcohol a la vista.

Todo estaba en orden.

Todo estaba bien.

O eso creyó el beta.

Eso creían todos.

Eso les hacía creer... Situación cada día.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, protocolo: "Bella durmiente".

—Interrumpiendo monitoreo de vigilancia de la habitación. Reemplazando videos por copias preestablecidas. Insonorizando área. Borrando últimos 5 minutos del registro de memoria. Preparando para suspensión temporal de sistemas en; 3...2...1.

Porque sólo al cerrarse la puerta estando por fin completamente solo, es cuando se permitía al fin derrumbarse y sumirse en su constante agonía.

—Sollozos—

Porque no se le estaba permitido demostrar su dolor a los demás... sin lastimarlos estando tan rotos como él.

—Gritos desgarradores—

Porque estaba tan destrozado, que su fe se había perdido.

—Gimoteos—

Porque a pesar de ello, el mundo le seguía exigiendo ser fuerte.

—Desplomándose en el suelo—

Porque el necesitaba aparentar serlo para proteger a quienes le quedaban.

—Bibibibi—

La repentina vibración del celular en su bolsillo lo sobresaltó sacándolo momentáneamente de su doloroso ensimismamiento. Sabía de qué se trataba. Otra nueva costumbre adquirida durante esas semanas. Así que con manos temblorosas tomó el aparato contemplando la pantalla.

—"Nuevo mensaje de voz."

Sin pensarlo, apretó el ícono, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos para poder escuchar la reproducción del mensaje.

—Biiiiip.

—Hola Happy, ¿te doy mi reporte de hoy? —masticar—. Evité un robo premeditado de bici, no apareció el dueño y dejé una nota. Humm... Ayudé a una viejita que estaba perdida, en agradecimiento me compró un churro. Pero sabes, siento que podría hacer más, ¿no crees? Tengo curiosidad de saber cuándo será la siguiente misión... -suspiro- Bueno... Llámame. Soy Peter... Parker... -bufido- Mmm... No debí de haber dicho lo del churro.

-Biiiiip-

Una débil sonrisa titubeante se dibujó en su rostro. Entre toda la maraña de caos y dolor, era la voz de aquel mocoso el que traía un deje de luz a su destrozado corazón dándole una pequeña razón para creer que en su vida aún había algo bueno por lo que continuar.


	3. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les este gustando, en este capítulo sigo con lo das pero descuiden pronto todo mejorará😁

Cap. III

Promesa

Peter suspiro derrotado arrebujándose en la marquesina de un edificio cercano al Complejo Avengers que se alzaba como un aterrador monstruo imponente ante sus ojos. Irónico. Hacia exactamente 1 año y medio atrás que se había presentado ahí mismo recorriendo maravillado sus pasillos para recibir el ofrecimiento de formar parte del nuevo equipo... el cual, por cierto, rechazo.

En ese momento su decisión le había parecido la correcta, pues creía que tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo y al mundo entero que podía llegar a convertirse en un héroe por sus propios méritos como su gran ídolo Iron-Man, y considero que bajo el ala sobreprotectora del Sr. Stark no lo lograría porque a la larga terminaría dependiendo de él y su tecnología... y eso no estaba bien.

"-Si no eres nada sin el traje, no te lo mereces"

Aun ahora pesaban sobre sus hombros las duras palabras que aquella ocasión el millonario le dirigió durante el incidente del ferry en Staten Island, porque más tarde al luchar contra el buitre comprendió que tenía la razón. Por eso mismo es que rechazo el ofrecimiento, queriendo asumir la responsabilidad de su poder como el Alfa que era y así empezar a recorrer su propio camino como un héroe.

Aunque lo cierto es, que las cosas no resultaron como espero, bueno... casi nunca lo hacían.

Un escalofrío cruzo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, que nada tenía que ver con el frio viento de la tormenta que en breve se desataría en la ciudad. No, poco le importaba en ese momento mojarse o pescar un resfriado cuando se enfrentaba al enorme desafío de armarse del suficiente valor para entrar y cumplir la última voluntad de Gwen.

A Peter de pronto le costó trabajo respirar al evocar el recuerdo de la joven Omega que hasta su último aliento de vida le dio todo de sí misma sin que el fuese capaz de corresponder con igual intensidad sus sentimientos por más fuerte que lo intento. Y peor aún fue enterarse después por esa carta que le dejo que ella también lo sabía, atormentándolo más, porque nunca se lo reprocho, quedándose en cambio a su lado enfrentando todos los peligros hasta el final.

Con angustia, nuevamente experimento el peso de la consecuencia de sus actos, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas empapando su máscara, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo para mitigar sus temblores producto de los sollozos, porque no existían excusas: la muerte de Gwen... había sido su culpa.

Y por eso... nunca podría perdonarse.

Aun guardaba en su memoria la primera vez que la vio en clase tras su traslado al Instituto Midtown: atractiva, inteligente, sofisticada, segura de sí misma... amable. Brevemente pensó en ese entonces que era el tipo de chica inalcanzable que solo saldría con tipos populares como Flash Thompson, mientras que apenas notaria a nerds perdedores como él... pero se equivocó.

Con ella siempre se equivocó.

Gwen lo noto mucho antes de que incluso el mismo fuera consciente de la presencia de ella a su alrededor, pues aunque ciertamente coincidían en la mayoría de las clases, durante la primera mitad del curso apenas si cruzaron palabra alguna, debido a lo intimidado que estaba (junto al resto de estudiantes) por su padre, el gran capitán de la policía George Stacy, quien dejo en claro con su gran voz Alfa resonando por los pasillos de la escuela, que le daría una paliza a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestar o interferir en los estudios de su hija, creyéndose con el suficiente derecho por el simple hecho de tratarse de una Omega.

Basta decir que nunca nadie fue tan idiota para hacer aquello con tal amenaza pendiente de sus cabezas, volviendo a la joven intocable para los chicos que temiendo incurrir en la ira de su padre por cualquier mínima ofensa se alejaron de ella, dando como resultado que Gwen tuviera muchas amigas pero ningún pretendiente a la vista.

Para Peter, quizá de no haber estado tan aferrado con Liz como medio de escape para olvidar su amor imposible, quería creer que el habría sido el idiota con el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, y así haber compartido más tiempo juntos, y entonces, tal vez... habría podido enamorarse verdaderamente de ella dejando atrás sus sentimientos por esa otra persona.

Pero solo era engañarse, porque siempre fue Gwen y no el quien dio el primer paso.

Prueba de ello es que su reunión se dio a través de un hecho fortuito (y no por iniciativa propia) unas pocas semanas después de rechazar el ofrecimiento del sr. Stark, mientras ayudaba a la tía May a limpiar el ático, donde encontró al derribar un armario por accidente, un portafolio con forro falso oculto en la pared, que contenía numerosos papeles correspondientes a la investigación de su padre.

Así que, picado por la curiosidad, comenzó a buscar información al respecto, pues la desaparición y muerte de sus padres siempre estuvo rodeado de misterio siendo un tema tabú que sus tíos se negaron a tocar manteniéndolo todos esos años en la ignorancia sin posibilidad de saber más al respecto a falta de pistas... hasta ese día.

Su búsqueda lo condujo a dar con el Dr. Curtis Connors, un viejo colaborador de su padre que aun trabajaba en la ciudad en Oscorp, a donde en un arrebato se dirigió sin pensar tras salir de la escuela sin un plan en mente, consiguiendo entrar a las instalaciones de puro milagro pretendiendo ser uno de los pasantes de su programa de becas. Aunque por supuesto, enseguida fue descubierto, y pudo haberse metido en muchos problemas de no ser porque quien lo pillo fue Gwen, que estaba ahí como ayudante del Dr. Connors, dejándolo ir con una simple advertencia y una explicación pendiente.

Una que no se rindió hasta obtener.

Luego de eso, sus encuentros casuales se volvieron más y más frecuentes, manteniendo charlas interminables del tema que les apasionaba a los 2: la ciencia. Así que poco después no era raro verlos juntos, compartiendo almuerzos o su tiempo libre entre clases, cosa que los demás también notaron, por lo que incluso Flash dejo de molestarlo... bueno, solo un poco.

Las cosas siguieron bien por un tiempo, casi como en un cliché de película romántica en el que se espera un final feliz, pero para ellos no existió ese final feliz, porque para empezar había demasiados secretos, obstáculos y enemigos a vencer que se interpusieron entre ellos, porque no solo era Peter Parker un estudiante cualquiera, sino también era Spider-Man, un héroe novato que como todo humano cometía errores.

Y vaya que cometió demasiados.

Uno de ellos fue confiar ciegamente en las personas equivocadas: como el Dr. Connors, a quien le ayudo a resolver una fórmula con los apuntes de su padre que lo llevo a convertirse en un enorme lagarto psicópata obsesionado con la perfección evolutiva de la especie humana a través de la mutación inducida por recombinación genética con reptiles que causo terror y disturbios con decenas de víctimas, entre las que se encontró el padre de Gwen, quien murió entre sus brazos, pidiéndole una única cosa: sacar a Gwen de su vida.

Fue una promesa que de verdad intento cumplir, dándose por fin cuenta de las implicaciones que traía ser Spider-Man hacia sus seres queridos si sus enemigos algún día descubrían su identidad. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando su voluntad flaqueo, afectado por la crítica general, la campaña constante de desacreditación de J. Jonah Jameson editor en jefe del Daily Bugle y el fracaso en su vida personal donde le fallaba a todos por no estar cuando se le necesitaba, ocupado en ser un héroe salvando a otros.

Entonces, en la cúspide de su desesperación lucho por aferrarse a algo, y al no poder encontrar al sr. Stark, la busco a ella. Un acto egoísta sí, pero uno que no pudo evitar realizar, porque como todos, necesitaba un ancla, algo a que aferrarse, y en ese momento, Gwen lo representaba para él, ¿entonces porque no buscarla? Contaba con poderes, podía protegerla, ¿no? ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Todo...todo salió mal.

Harry, su mejor amigo de la infancia que le ayudo a superar la muerte de sus padres volvió a la ciudad, y con él lo hiso su padre, el millonario industrial dueño de Oscorp: Norman Osborn. Un hombre que desde niño respeto como ejemplo de Alfa por su conocimiento en ciencias avanzadas y ser de los pocos que entendió su pasión por ellas y lo animo a continuar desarrollando su potencial intelectual sin importar lo mucho que lo molestaran los brabucones.

Quien diría que ese mismo hombre que lo vio crecer seria la causa de sus desgracias.

El regreso de Harry trajo numerosos cambios, muchos de ellos positivos en su vida al haberse aislado del resto de sus amigos... pero también trajo inconvenientes. Ya no le fue tan fácil escabullirse para ser Spider-Man y sus ausencias eran más notorias sobre todo cuando el sr. Osborn estaba presente. Además de eso, empezó a notar cierto acercamiento entre su amigo y Gwen.

Para ese entonces, y aun sin tener noticias del sr. Stark, Peter tomo la precipitada decisión de formalizar con Gwen después de que ella le informara de su postulación para una beca en una universidad en el extranjero, asustado de perderla por seguir aferrándose a un amor claramente unilateral que lo lastimaba, con lo cual sello el destino de los 2 al hacerlo en el peor momento posible, pues un nuevo villano había aparecido en la ciudad... e iba tras su cabeza.

El Duende verde, que así se autoproclamo, fue su más acérrimo rival, y también el que más daño le causo a nivel personal, sacando a flote sus miedos e inseguridades del pasado al lograr herir a sus seres queridos como daño colateral de sus constantes enfrentamientos. Y cuando casi perdió a la tía May por uno ellos, llego a su punto de quiebre.

Queriendo ponerle un alto definitivo, se enfrentó al Duende verde una última vez en el puente de George Washington, creyendo ingenuamente estar preparado para ello. La realidad sin embargo, fue que cayó directamente en su trampa, pues tomo de rehén a Gwen a quien durante la lucha dejo caer al vacío mientras el miraba impotente tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarla, lanzando sin pensar una telaraña –que supo más tarde- debido a la desaceleración repentina fracturo su cuello matándola al instante.

Loco de dolor, olvido sus creencias y principios persiguiendo al Duende verde hasta Oscorp donde lucho contra el frente a Harry sin darle cuartel, dejando a su amigo inconsciente para que no interfiriera en su venganza... una venganza que no pudo completar porque al tenerlo vencido a sus pies y arrancarle la máscara descubrió con horror que se trataba del padre de Harry. Entonces su ira desapareció y los remordimientos y culpa plagaron su alma cuando comprendió que el sr. Osborn conocía su identidad, y por esa razón, ataco a su tía May y a Gwen.

Todo fue por él.

La duda fue su perdición y distracción suficiente para que el Duende verde, una personalidad alterna del sr Osborn tomara el control y tratara de matarlo con su aerodeslizador, el cual Peter esquivo gracias a su sentido arácnido, dando como resultado que este acabara atravesando al propio sr. Osborn que regreso a la normalidad, pidiéndole antes de morir, que Harry nunca se entere de lo sucedido.

Le había fallado a su tío Ben...

Le había fallado al capitán Stacy...

Y le fallo a Gwen.

No podía permitirse fallarle a más personas por sus malas decisiones, así que cumplió esta vez su promesa y escondió el equipo y todo aquello que incriminara al sr. Osborn de los crímenes cometidos por su alter ego, el Duende verde, dispuesto a que el odio terminara ahí. Desafortunadamente, Harry lo vio en su traje de Spider-Man cargando el cadáver de su padre cuando lo llevo a su casa, y lo culpo de su muerte, ganándose su odio.

Peter no lo corrigió de su error, era su manera de torturarse a sí mismo por las muertes que provoco, y de las que nadie lo culpaba.

5 meses después, habiendo abandonado su papel como Spider-Man, Peter seguía en el mundo como un muerto viviente carente de propósito y metas, actuando solo por inercia, incapaz de superar el recuerdo y la culpa, atormentado por incesantes pesadillas de aquella noche que se confundían con escenarios difusos de la muerte de su tío Ben y el capitán Stacy que le robaban el sueño, al punto de despertar gritando empapado en sudor y lágrimas que asustaban a su tía. En eso se había convertido su vida... en una existencia vacía.

Hasta que llego esa carta.

Llego un martes por la tarde tras regresar de la escuela, en un sobre azul cielo, el color favorito de Gwen, sin un remitente, solo su nombre inscrito con la fina caligrafía de ella que reconoció en seguida, dándole la sensación de caer de nuevo. Le tomo horas armarse de valor para abrirla y otras pocas más leer su contenido sin que su llanto empañara su visión para poder comprender su contenido de las últimas palabras que Gwen dirigió para él en este mundo.

Para mi amado Alfa:

Peter, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya no estamos más juntos, y eso está bien, porque sé que aunque me quieres, no soy yo la persona que amas. Quizá te preguntes como es que lo descubrí. No fue difícil en realidad, ¿recuerdas aquella primera cena con mis padres, y la forma tan ferviente en que lo defendiste cuando mi padre lo llamo "Omega libertino"? Nunca antes te escuche hablar tan apasionadamente de otra cosa que no se tratara de ciencia, sin un ápice de duda y la convicción de la verdad de tus palabras para defenderlo de todos.

Entones lo supe.

Si nunca te lo reproche y me quede, es tan solo porque aunque yo no era el amor de tu vida, tu si lo eras el de la mía, y fui incapaz de renunciar a ti. Pero siempre supe que lo nuestro era algo pasajero, que eventualmente terminaría cuando te dieras cuenta que no podías alejarte de el sin importar lo mucho que te esforzaras. Y lo entiendo, aunque hacerlo no hace que duela menos.

Aun así, tu indecisión me hiso no querer darme por vencida, y permanecí a tu lado apoyándote a sabiendas que anhelabas ese apoyo de alguien más con la ingenua esperanza de que tu corazón pudiese cambiar. Por eso trate desesperadamente de llamar tu atención, provocándote celos, ocultándote cosas... orillándote a elegirme a mí.

Así que... perdóname por retenerte a mi lado.

Perdóname por ocultarte tantas cosas.

Perdóname por robarte tu tiempo junto a él.

¿Puedes perdonarme por eso Peter?

Fue egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento, porque el tiempo que pude pasar contigo fue el más feliz de mi vida: cada recuerdo... cada momento compartido me hiso apreciar las pequeñas cosas de este mundo, porque me enseñaste a vivir plenamente, a sufrir y amar, reír y llorar, odiar... y perdonar, y por eso, siempre te estaré agradecida.

Ahora, permítete hacer lo mismo por ti liberándote de tu promesa.

Porque sin importar como es que hayan terminado las cosas entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que sé que te esforzaste para que lo nuestro funcionara, pero debes entender también que a veces por más que deseemos que ciertas cosas ocurran no tenemos el poder para que estas pasen, por lo que no te culpo por no haber podido corresponder mi amor, así que no te culpes tú por ello y déjame ir.

Y si acaso después de leer esto aún sientes que me debes algo, te pediré solo una cosa: confiésale tus sentimientos a Tony Stark y vuélvete su Alfa. ¡No te rindas! Pese a lo que creas, él no se ha olvidado de ti, y te ha protegido todo este tiempo de enemigos ocultos como el secretario Ross. Sin embargo, ahora está solo y te necesita.

Por favor Peter, promételo, promete que iras a protejerlo y te esforzaras para hacerle ver el maravilloso Alfa que eres, enseñandole las increíbles cosas que me enseñaste a mí. Ya has sacrificado suficiente por otros, ahora permítete la oportunidad de ser feliz tú y entender que mereces todo lo bueno del mundo.

¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Esforzarte, intentarlo, y pese al resultado no arrepentirte porque lo diste todo. ¿Podrás hacerlo Peter? Porque si lo haces, sin importar donde yo este, seré feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón Peter, les deseo a ambos lo mejor.

Tu Omega... Gwen Stacy.

Al terminar de leer esa carta el dolor de su corazón no desapareció, y paso mucho tiempo antes que pudiera enfrentarse al mundo. Las palabras de consuelo de su tía May ayudaron, pero fue el ejemplo de valor de un pequeño niño el que termino por despertarlo, para recordarle que el mundo necesita héroes, y que él era parte de ellos; que renunciar ya no era una opción si quería dejar de vivir con arrepentimientos; pero sobre todo... que aún tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Por eso esa noche estaba ahí bajo esa copiosa lluvia, dejando atrás sus miedos y dudas conforme se ponía en pie, avanzando paso a paso con decisión hasta quedar frente a la entrada principal del complejo Avengers, porque pasara lo que pasara, ya no iba a retroceder.

-Señor Stark, al fin estoy aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso es todo por hoy, por favor comenten para saber q les está pareciendo ya q me animan a seguir la historia, por mi parte espero pronto actualizar ciao


End file.
